A vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine has an ignition system composed of a spark plug, a battery, an ignition coil, etc. In such an ignition system, a discharge of the spark plug is known to generate electromagnetic noise (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. H07-211433).